Opuestos Accidente
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: Ok, un viejo fic rescatado, Minina entra al Templo xiaolin con Wuya, y uno de nuestros monjes trata de detenerlas, con resultados catastróficos para ambos. ¿Quieres saber más? te invito a leer, se pondrá bueno.


Un lindo fic que encontré en una revisión de la memoria USB, perdido, solito…. Q3Q, si es viejito de mis tiempos de cuando veía esta inda serie…Me sigue gustando mucho.

Todos los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin son propiedad de: Christy Hui.

Este fanfic solo es locura mía, y espero les agrade.

No gano nada más que mi entretenimiento y espero, también el suyo.

Este fic, para agrado de muchos, es apto para todos, así que tranquilos y tranquilas, aquí no hay cositas extrañas de esas e me encantan ejeje ¬w¬,

Opuestos.

Capitulo 1: Accidente.

ooooooooo

Ya era más de media noche y Clay Bailey no podía conciliar el sueño.

Estaba recostado, bastante cansado después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento, pero no lograba dormir; podía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj de Kimiko, la acompasada respiración de Omi y los débiles balbuceos de Raimundo.

Cansado de dar vueltas y más vueltas y sólo enredarse en sus sábanas, decidió levantarse; miró su reloj: las tres de la mañana, genial, tendría que dormir un poco, pues en tres horas más; Omi los levantaría para entrenar antes del desayuno. Le habría encantado dormir un poco más, pero aún así se puso de pie, se cubrió con una de sus sábanas y se colocó el sombrero.

Salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco, tal vez una pequeña caminata le ayudaría; eso, y un bocadillo.

Caminó por el pasillo a la cocina, y se detuvo un momento; la luz de la luna caía sobre los jardines y eso le ayudó a distinguir a alguien que se dirigía hacia la bóveda de los Shen Gong Wu.

-Bien- dijo Clay, acomodándose el sombrero- parece que la acción comenzó antes de lo planeado.- Se dirigió sigilosamente por el patio, con seguridad no era más que otro de los muchos intentos de Jack Spicer por hacerse con los Wu.

Pero no era él.

Wuya (en su forma de fantasma) y Minina ya estaban en la bóveda, y tenían varios de los Wu embolsados.

-Vaya que trabajan rápido- pensó Clay- y se acercó sigilosamente.

-Date prisa niña -decía Wuya, malhumorada- no quiero tropezarme con alguien que busque un bocadillo de media noche.

-Oh, ya cállate, bruja- protestó Minina- trabajo lo más rápido que puedo- decía mientras abría otro cajón y se embolsaba otro Wu- No tengo la culpa de que no puedas hacer esto tú sola.

-Te estoy pagando, así que no te quejes- recriminó Wuya, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

-No, aún no termino, me llevaré hasta el último Wu…

-No, es suficiente por ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos con lo que tenemos.

-Vaya, no te creí tan conformista; bruja, conociéndote, creí que me harías robarles hasta el papel higiénico…- dijo Minina mientras se echaba el saco con los Wu al hombro.

- Muy bien, vámonos…

-Me temo que no puedo permitirle eso, señorita- dijo Clay, desde la entrada de la bóveda bloqueándole el paso

-Oh -dijo Minina con una sonrisita- el vaquero que no pelea con chicas.

-Creo que ya le demostré, señorita, que no debo pelear con usted para vencerla.

-Vamos, Minina, ¡ataca!- gritó Wuya

Minina saltó, y le arrojó a sus gatitos genéticamente modificados a Clay, al que se abalanzaron, con las garras prestas para atacar.

Clay esquivó a los gatos, y tomó uno de los jarrones que adornaban la bóveda, algunos de los gatitos volvieron al ataque; pero Clay los atrapó bajo el jarrón. Después, se quitó la sábana, y envolvió a otros gatos, y corrió hacia donde estaba Minina.

Wuya flotaba desesperada por no poder hacer nada, mientras Minina aprovechaba el momento de distracción para tratar de sacar más Shen gong Wu, y al percatarse de que sus gatos estaban siendo controlados, salió a toda prisa, Clay logró sujetar la bolsa de los Shen Gong Wu, forcejearon un momento y el contenido de la bolsa cayó al suelo.

Minina tomó el Puño de Tebigong, mientras Clay tomó el Wu más cercan: El Peine de la Red Enredadiza.

-Ja, ja, tu peine contra mi puño, vamos, vaquero, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer – lo retó Minina.

-No golpearé a una chica, aunque sea una villana- dijo Clay.

-Mmm... gracias vaquero, pero… ¿Sabías que la caballerosidad murió?.

Minina se abalanzó y Clay esquivó el golpe, ella le lanzó otro golpe, que abrió un boquete en la pared,-vamos vaquero, ataca- otro golpe, que dio en una de las columnas, -¡no seas cobarde!-otro golpe, otra columna destrozada, Minina estaba furiosa, aunque Clay tenía un Wu en la mano, no se veía dispuesto a usarlo en contra de ella, y eso la hacía enfurecer más.

-Señorita, debería de… -Clay vio cómo parte del techo comenzaba a caer en pedazos, y cómo Wuya se daba a la fuga.

Uno de los gatitos estaba en un rincón, parecía que estaba asustado, pues no se movía...

-¡Oh, no, gatito!-gritó Minina y corrió a salvarlo, desafortunadamente, Minina tropezó y como aún tenía el Puño de Tebigong, golpeó nuevamente el suelo al tratar de detener su caída, lo que causó que el resto del techo se le colapsara y se le viniera encima.

-¡Minina!- Clay corrió hacia ella, el suelo se abrió tragándose a Minina, Clay trató de sujetarla, pero no llegó a ella a tiempo…

-Vaya, esa sí que estuvo cerca.

-¿Están seguros de que se pondrá bien?

-¡Shhh! ¡Está despertando!

Minina abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó y cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar bien, tenía ante ella a un grupo de chicos que la miraban, todos vestidos con túnicas rojas. Y se veían preocupados.

Las voces que había escuchado antes, eran las de ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Minina?-preguntó un chico pequeño y amarillo.

-Parece que está desorientada- ahora había hablado un chico moreno con lo que parecía ser un dragón sobre su hombro.

Se le hizo extraño que no reconociera a nadie, y sobre todo, el no saber qué hacía ella ahí. Trató de levantarse, e inmediatamente sintió una punzada en un costado, y alguien la detuvo.

-Será mejor que no lo intentes, tienes varias costillas rotas- le informó ahora una chica- el médico dijo que permanecieras en cama.

Minina volteó a verla... no, nada ahí le era familiar.

-¿Médico?- y entonces de un golpe sintió todo el dolor en el cuerpo- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos.

-No... ¿Sabes quién soy?- preguntó la chica.

-No.

-¿No me recuerdas a mí tampoco?-preguntó el dragón.

-No

-¿Y a mí señorita Minina? Preguntó el pequeño amarillo, con una gran sonrisa en su cara- Soy muy difícil de olvidar.

-No... lo... un momento ¿cómo me llamaste?

-Rayos, será mejor que vayas por el Maestro Fung, Dojo- dijo el chico moreno.-Y será mejor que venga también el médico.

El dragón se deslizó y salió de la habitación, momentos después ya estaba con ellos un hombre ya mayor, calvo, pero con una mirada bastante serena, vestía una camisa azul y pantalón blanco, llevaba al dragón sobre el hombro detrás de él venía otro hombre, aún más viejo, que al parecer era el médico, con un maletín en la mano; también llevaba una túnica, semejante a la de los chicos, sólo que ésta era blanca.

-Si- murmuró después de revisar sus heridas y de una serie de preguntas- no hay duda -y le volvió a examinar la herida que ella tenía en la cabeza- tal parece que es un caso de amnesia.

-Ame... ¿qué?- preguntó el chico amarillo- ¿eso es contagioso Kimiko?

-Amnesia- dijo la chica- significa que perdió la memoria- y no, no es contagioso, Omi.

-¿Se repondrá?- preguntó el chico moreno- mirando a Minina con un poco de desconfianza.

-Bueno, no podemos estar muy seguros- dijo el médico. Podría ser algo temporal, cosa de unos días, o en un caso más grave, podría durar hasta meses... o años.

-¿No sabe cuándo recuperaré la memoria?- dijo Minina- Pero...

-Supongo entonces que lo más conveniente es informar a su familia- finalmente, el hombre de azul habló- Kimiko, podrías...

-Claro que sí, maestro Fung; la chica salió de la habitación.

-Bien, creo que no hay nada más que hacer por aquí, Fung, viejo amigo, y ahora debo cambiar los vendajes del joven... ¿Cómo sigue?

-Ah, por supuesto, Clay, está mucho mejor, gracias a tus medicamentos...

-Bueno, es un chico bastante fuerte, y lo suyo no era tan serio, verás que pronto volverá a la acción.

-Eso esperamos todos aquí... eh… Dojo- el maestro Fung tomó el dragón de su hombro- -¿podrías ir a ver a Clay?- supongo que ya habrá terminado de cenar, dile que el médico lo revisará enseguida.

-Oh, sí, claro, maestro Fung- dijo el dragón.

-Ah, y... por favor avísale a Clay que la chica ya ha despertado.

-Por supuesto maestro- el dragón salió rápidamente.

-Muy bien, jovencita, eso será todo por ahora- debes de permanecer en reposo, y preferiría que te quedaras aquí, pero cuando tus padres vengan por tí, supongo que te llevarán a casa y...

-No creo que sea posible- Kimiko había regresado, con su laptop en manos- maestro Fung, llamé a su casa, pero al parecer no hay nadie, al parecer sus padres se fueron de viaje y...

-¿No hay ni siquiera alguien de la servidumbre?-dijo el chico moreno, bastante extrañado.

-¿servidumbre?- preguntó Minina

-Absolutamente nadie- Raimundo- dijo Kimiko- Según supe, sus padres fueron a una cumbre económica y no podremos ponernos en contacto con ellos en al menos una semana... pero aún así les envié un e- mail, espero que lo vean pronto.

-¿Mis padres en una cumbre?-dijo Minima.

-Bien, no hay ningún problema- Dijo el maestro Fung- ella puede quedarse aquí hasta que puedan venir por ella, creo que es lo más conveniente por el momento, ¿no? ¿Chang?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo el médico- así podría seguir tratando sus heridas y observar su evolución.

-Pero...-todos voltearon a ver a Minina.- eh...

-¿Podrían al menos decirme al menos mi nombre?

-Omi se adelantó a Kimiko- Es Minina, claro.

-¿Ese es mi nombre?

-Claro que no, dijo Raimundo, el chico moreno- tu nombre es...eh...-él realmente no sabía el nombre de Minina, ya que siempre la habían llamado con ese sobrenombre, así que se volvió, pidiendo ayuda a Kimiko -¿Kimiko? ¿cual...?

-Ashley Douglas-dijo ella, fulminando con la mirada a Raimundo- Minina es sólo un sobrenombre que usas para...- Kimiko se detuvo; el maestro Fung le puso una mano en el hombro, Kimiko volteó y vio que el maestro negaba con la cabeza. Evidentemente, no era un buen momento para revelarle la verdad.

-Lo importante ahora, señorita Douglas- dijo el Maestro Fung- es tu pronta recuperación y creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, es tarde y creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Chang, el médico- Y ahora, jovencita, bebe esto- le dio una tacita con un líquido que humeaba, ella tomó la tacita, y la olfateó un poco.

-¡yiugh! Huele horrible

-Bueno, el olor es sólo una cosa, ahora bébelo rápido, y pasará pronto- dio Chang, con una sonrisa.

-Minina, no muy convencida, miró al médico y tomó un poco de la tacita, le quemaba un poco la garganta y tenía un sabor bastante amargo.

-¡yiagh!- y haciendo gestos le devolvió la tacita a Chang.

-sí, bien,- dijo Chang- tal vez no tenga un buen sabor, pero te ayudará a calmar el dolor y podrá dormir muy bien,- vamos, bébalo todo.

Como vio que no había más remedio, tomó el resto de aquel líquido, si eso le calmaría el dolor…

-Bien, bien, eso es y ahora; todos, salgan por favor- y los comenzó a empujar fuera de la habitación- Vamos, vamos, Raimundo, Omi...- no se entretengan, vamos a ver a Clay.

Una vez que el médico y los chicos salieron, El maestro Fung se quedó un momento en la habitación

-Muy bien, yo también me retiro, señorita...- y se dio la vuelta, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta corrediza- Minina le habló.

-Maestro... ¿Fung? ¿verdad?- el bebedizo comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-¿Si?- el maestro se detuvo y esperó un poco, pues Minina al parecer quería decirle algo más que buenas noches.

-¿En verdad no hay problema en que me quede aquí?- dijo Minina- ¿Qué pasará ahora? -Quiero saber porqué...

-Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema, dijo el maestro Fung, dedicándole una sonrisa. -Y en cuanto a respuestas, me temo que tendremos que dejarlas para mañana. Así que ahora, señorita Douglas, es momento de descansar.

-Maestro Fung; ¿podría...? dígame Ashley; por favor... es que...- Minina bostezó...- tenía que decirlo ahora, antes de que la medicina hiciera efecto, le estaba entrando sueño y el dolor disminuía…

-¿Si?- ¿señorita Douglas?

-No recuerdo nada,-bostezo- no sé ni donde estoy ni porqué y...- ya tenía problemas para mantenerse despierta- si me llama por mi nombre... me... sentiría menos... extraña.

-Si así lo prefieres... te llamaré por tu primer nombre, Ashley.

-Minina sonrío- gracias, maestro Fung- sentía cómo la invadía el sueño.

-Por nada, y ahora descansa.- Y el maestro cerró la puerta lentamente- hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.- finalmente, Minina había caído rendida.

Y bien, aquí, con una historia que tenía muchas ganas de hacer desde hace algún tiempo, Duelo Xiaolin.

La cuestión está en que en esta historia, los protagonistas no serán personajes que se tomen mucho, o que en la mayoría de las historias se dejan de lado.

Este es el primer capítulo, y me encantaría que me dieran sus opiniones al respecto. Este fic ya lleva guardado mas de 3 años, jeje XD, tengo muchas cosas que no las considero suficientemente dignas de ser vistas por algún ojo humano.

Es todo, ¡Ciao!


End file.
